Take your eyes off of me so I can leave
by ClemMalfoy
Summary: "Il avait espéré, pendant des mois, des années. En vain. Ce soir, tout se finirait. Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec cette histoire qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps." One-Shot


Hello ! Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit d'une traite un soir de déprime. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message après votre lecture pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à l'unique JK Rowling.

* * *

En ce triste soir de décembre se tenait une réception au ministère de la magie. L'ambiance était morose, et les invités partaient plutôt rapidement. Les sorciers prenaient un verre ou deux de champagne, puis s'éclipsaient discrètement. Personne n'avait la tête à faire la fête ce soir, sans aucune raison apparente.

Seul sur le balcon, un jeune homme répétait son discours dans sa tête. Il attendait cette soirée depuis des mois, mais une mauvaise nouvelle arrivée le matin même était venue tout gâcher. Plus jamais sa vie ne serait la même. Il avait espéré, pendant des mois, des années. En vain. Ce soir, tout se finirait. Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec cette histoire qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

Le jeune homme, connu sous le nom de Draco Malfoy, tirait doucement sur sa cigarette, puis expira la fumée de ses poumons. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il jeta sa cigarette par terre, puis l'écrasa de son pied. Il lissa son costume, remit ses cheveux en place, prit une grande inspiration, et rentra dans la salle de réception.

Il se dirigea vers la scène, là où tout se terminerait, avec une certaine lenteur. Il cherchait à retarder le moment de son discours.

Draco serra la main du ministre, qui l'attendait au pied de l'estrade, ainsi que celle du sous-secrétaire. Il leur adressa un sourire discret, alors que les deux hommes politiques se dirigeaient vers le micro pour présenter l'homme du jour, Draco.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous demande de bien vouloir accueillir Mr Draco Malfoy, qui vient tout juste de recevoir le prix du meilleur avocat de la ville. Nous saluons ce soir son action envers les créatures magiques. »

Draco inspira un grand coup puis grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient du ministre et du sous-secrétaire. Ceux-ci le saluèrent chaleureusement à nouveau, puis s'effacèrent de la scène.

Le jeune homme s'installa devant le micro, et scruta la salle des yeux. Potter était dans le fond, entourant la taille de sa femme de son bras gauche. A côté d'eux, Ronald Weasley sirotait une coupe de champagne.

Puis il la vit. _Elle_ , si belle. Le cœur de Draco rata un battement, et sa vision se fit soudainement floue. Il ferma les yeux, mais sur sa rétine était imprimée l'image de cette femme, qui portait une longue robe rouge. Il savait bien qu'elle allait être là ce soir. Il savait et c'était précisément pourquoi il avait accepté de faire un discours. Mais Draco n'avait jamais imaginé que la revoir après tant d'années allait lui faire si mal. Et tant de bien. Le jeune homme n'était plus sûr de rien. En ouvrant à nouveau des yeux, il vit son regard, à elle, le fixant. Il fallait qu'il parle maintenant, ou qu'il fuie.

« Bonsoir, Mesdames, Messieurs. Quel plaisir de vous voir tous réunis ici. »

La voix de Draco tremblait. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

« Je tiens à vous remercier d'être venus, même si je sais bien que vous n'en aviez pas très envie. »

L'audience ria, mais Hermione resta stoïque.

« Je ne vais pas ce soir, vous faire un discours sur la protection des créatures magiques, car je ne suis pas celui les défendant le mieux, ici, dans cette salle. Mais je vais vous faire un discours qui ravira les lectrices de la Gazette du Sorcier, demain matin, quand elles ouvriront leur journal. »

Il inspira lentement, et reprit.

« Il y a de cela quelques années, je suis tombé amoureux. Je n'avais que seize ans, et elle était la plus belle femme que je connaissais. Je suis fou d'elle, de sa personnalité, de son rire, de ses craintes, de son corps. Je l'aimais tellement qu'elle a réussi à me faire changer sur ses tas de choses, comme les créatures magiques. Elle m'a appris à respecter les elfes de maison, à les payer. Elle m'a aussi montré ce qu'était l'amour, le respect de l'autre, et le sacrifice. Elle m'a expliqué que tout n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir, qu'il n'y avait que le bien d'un côté, le mal de l'autre, mais seulement un peu plus de l'un ou de l'autre en chacun de nous.

Chacun a sa part d'ombre, et sa part de lumière. Le plus important, c'est de savoir laquelle nous voulons mettre en avant. C'est la leçon que j'ai retenue d'elle. Elle m'a montré la lumière en moi, alors que je pensais n'être fait que d'ombre.

Je l'aimais à en mourir, et la guerre s'est mise entre nous. Elle nous a empêchés de nous aimer pendant plus d'un an. Ca faisait mal, mais tant qu'elle était en vie, je survivais. En secret, je consultais la liste des personnes décédées, tous les jours. Personne ne l'a jamais su, à l'exception de ma mère.

Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés, ni elle ni moi n'étions les mêmes. Nous avions évolué, à cause de la guerre et des horreurs que nous avions vécues, et pourtant je l'aimais encore plus qu'avant. Parce que j'avais vu combien elle était forte quand elle s'était faite torturée sous mes yeux, dans le manoir de mes parents, par mon horrible tante.

Nous avons continué à nous aimer plusieurs années, dans le plus grand des secrets, puis nous avons commencé à nous détruire l'un l'autre. Nous nous aimions tellement que c'en était devenu invivable.

Puis, un matin, elle est partie. Elle m'a laissé pour pouvoir s'en sortir, retrouver une vie normale, saine. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne lui en voudrais jamais. Je comprends pourquoi elle a fait ça.

Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais elle doit le savoir aujourd'hui : quand elle a quitté notre appartement, pour aller à l'université de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, j'ai tenté de me suicider. Mon ami Blaise est arrivé à temps pour me sauver. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là ce soir, face à vous. L'amour fait faire bien des sottises. Mais je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle.

Je l'aime encore aujourd'hui, peut-être même plus qu'avant, même si je ne l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps. Je l'aime tellement que je suis enfin prêt à la laisser partir. Je n'ai plus peur. Je veux seulement qu'elle soit heureuse.

Quand j'ai appris ce matin qu'elle allait épouser un grand joueur de Quidditch, je dois bien admettre que j'ai été dévasté. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : il la rendra certainement plus heureuse que je ne le ferai jamais.

Je n'aimerais certainement jamais personne d'autre, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai vingt-six ans, et j'ai connu le grand amour une fois. Cela me suffit. »

Draco leva la coupe de champagne qu'il tenait dans sa main droite en direction de l'audience, qui était silencieuse, complètement abasourdie par les propos du jeune homme. Tout le monde avait compris que la jeune femme dont parlait Draco était Hermione Granger.

« Aux créatures magiques, aux elfes de maison, et à celle que j'aimerais toute ma vie, Miss Granger. »

Sur ce, Draco quitta l'estrade, sous les flashs de l'appareil photo de Rita Skeeter, puis se rendit sur le balcon qu'il avait occupé quelques minutes plus tôt, avant son discours. Personne ne le suivait, tant les spectateurs de son discours étaient abasourdis. Plus personne ne bougeait.

Les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers Hermione, qui était incontestablement la plus belle femme de la soirée, dans sa longue robe rouge. Une larme roula sur la joue de la brune. Elle baissa les yeux, puis décida qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette salle. Au plus vite.

Draco venait d'allumer une deuxième cigarette quand la fenêtre qui menait au balcon s'ouvrit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, car il savait que c'était elle. Il tirait longuement sur sa cigarette, avant de souffler la fumée hors des poumons.

« Quand as-tu pris cette mauvaise habitude Draco ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix peu assurée.

Le jeune homme pivota lentement sur ses talons, et se retrouva face à celle qu'il aimait depuis dix ans maintenant. Dix ans, cela était beaucoup pour quelqu'un des vingt-six ans.

« Après que tu sois partie, j'ai pris beaucoup de mauvaises habitudes. Drogues, alcool, tout y est passé. Je voulais oublier, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, dit-il en ramenant sa cigarette près de ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais arrêter. Ca abime les dents, les poumons, le cœur.

-Mon cœur est déjà détruit. Alors un peu plus, un peu moins… »

Hermione baissa les yeux, et fixa ses pieds pendant de longues secondes. Quand elle releva la tête, elle décida de prendre la cigarette de Draco et de la porter à ses propres lèvres. Elle inspira lentement, en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Elle expira tout aussi lentement, ce qui rendit Draco fou.

« Je ne savais pas que cette soirée était en ton honneur Draco. Je ne serais pas venue si je l'avais su. Ce soir, particulièrement, semble être un bien mauvais choix pour se revoir, tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle approcha à nouveau la cigarette près de ses lèvres. Draco resta silencieux.

« Je suis désolée que tu l'ais appris ainsi. J'aurais voulu te le dire en personne, mais… Je ne voulais pas te blesser encore plus. J'ai été lâche, tout ce que je ne suis pas habituellement. Mon courage de Gryffondor m'abandonne toujours quand il s'agit de toi. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, mais je doute d'avoir la réponse un jour.»

Elle rendit sa cigarette à Draco. Il la prit et la porta à ses propres lèvres.

« Tu as raison, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la clope, ça ne fonctionne pas. Ça ne fait rien oublier. »

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui ferma les yeux au même instant.

« Je t'aimerais toujours aussi Draco. Mais nous deux, c'est… on se fait trop de mal, sans même le vouloir. Je t'aimerais toujours, mais je ne veux pas souffrir. Je veux une vie simple, douce. C'est certainement la solution de facilité, mais je la préfère. Je ne veux plus souffrir. La guerre m'a fait trop de mal. Tu étais là, tu le sais. Je peux pouvoir me retourner un jour et dire quelque chose comme 'ma vie était agréable. Elle n'était pas parfaite, mais elle était agréable, simple, joyeuse. ' Tu comprends ? »

Draco hocha la tête en écrasant son mégot par terre. Il releva les yeux vers elle, posa sa propre main sur celle d'Hermione qui était encore sur son épaule. Il la retira doucement, pour ne pas abimer les si beaux doigts qu'étaient ceux d'Hermione. Il prit alors le visage de la jeune femme en coupe, et sans rien dire, déposa un baiser sur son front. Les deux anciens amants pleuraient en silence.

Draco lâcha alors le visage d'Hermione, puis fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon. Il s'arrêta un instant, puis se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« Je préfère que l'un de nous deux soit heureux, plutôt que nous soyons tous les deux malheureux. »

Il marqua une pause, pendant laquelle il eut l'envie de se jeter sur Hermione pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Mais il résista. La raison prit le pas sur le cœur, sans que Draco ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Je t'aime. Adieu Hermione. »

Il disparut alors soudainement. Draco venait de transplaner loin d'ici.

« Je t'aime aussi. Adieu Draco. »

Hermione disparut à son tour.

* * *

Voilà. La fin est un peu abrupte, désolée pour ça.

Clémence


End file.
